enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Swashbuckler
Swashbuckler is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season. Plot The Thin controller is determined to stay out of trouble, and not to get into any adventures. But when a meeting with The Fat Controller turns into a huge uprising, the Thin Controller realises that his swashbuckling adventures are by no means over. Characters *The Thin Controller *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Bertram *Duke *Carlo Debris *Dex and Winslow *Walter Sliggs *Proteus *Roxanne *Sir Frederick Aura *Dex and Winslow *Sir Robert Norramby *Vegard *Scott *Arry and Bert *Walter Sliggs *Weaver *Rick Shay *Madge *Duck *Ivo Hugh *Kurt *The Small Controller *Miss Jenny Packard *The Fat Controller *Proteus *Mystery Engine *Ivo Hugh *Fearless Freddie (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (does not speak) *Rusty (does not speak) *Luke (does not speak) *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Hitman (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Culdee (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Mr. Mason (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Colin (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) * Lars (cameo) *General Zen (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's promo is titled "The Stolen Maps". * The part about The Thin Controller addressing his engines about his fencing, as shown in the episode promo, took place two years prior to the Double Whammy incident in 2009. * Bertram, Max, and Monty make a reference to Blue Mountain Mystery. * During their conversation about Proteus, Peter Sam make a reference to The Magic Lamp, while Skarloey references the time Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived on the railway in A Bad Day for Sir Handel. * This episode exclusively includes credits at the end, as well as a post credit scene, foreshadowing future events. * There are many refrences to other episodes in this episode. * This episode was uploaded as four parts as well as one whole episode lasting 47 minutes long. Goofs *An insect walks across Bertram's face during his first closeup. Gallery File:Swashbuckler1.png File:Swashbuckler2.png File:Swashbuckler3.png File:Swashbuckler4.png File:Swashbuckler5.png File:Swashbuckler6.png File:Swashbuckler7.png File:Swashbuckler8.png File:Swashbuckler9.png File:Swashbuckler10.png File:Swashbuckler11.png File:Swashbuckler12.png File:Swashbuckler13.png File:Swashbuckler14.png File:Swashbuckler15.png File:Swashbuckler16.png File:Swashbuckler17.png File:Swashbuckler18.png File:Swashbuckler19.png File:Swashbuckler20.png File:Swashbuckler21.png File:Swashbuckler22.png File:Swashbuckler23.png File:Swashbuckler24.png File:Swashbuckler25.png File:Swashbuckler26.png File:Swashbuckler27.png File:Swashbuckler28.png File:Swashbuckler29.png File:Swashbuckler30.png File:Swashbuckler30.png File:Swashbuckler31.png File:Swashbuckler32.png File:Swashbuckler33.png File:Swashbuckler34.png File:Swashbuckler35.png File:Swashbuckler36.png File:Swashbuckler37.png File:Swashbuckler38.png File:Swashbuckler39.png File:Swashbuckler40.png File:Swashbuckler41.png File:Swashbuckler42.png File:Swashbuckler43.png File:Swashbuckler44.png File:Swashbuckler45.png File:Swashbuckler46.png File:Swashbuckler47.png File:Swashbuckler48.png File:Swashbuckler49.png File:Swashbuckler50.png File:Swashbuckler51.png File:Swashbuckler52.png File:Swashbuckler53.png File:Swashbuckler54.png File:Swashbuckler55.png File:Swashbuckler56.png File:Swashbuckler57.png File:Swashbuckler58.png File:Swashbuckler59.png File:Swashbuckler60.png File:Swashbuckler61.png File:Swashbuckler62.png File:Swashbuckler78.png RheneasSwashbuckler.jpg AlwaysRight.jpg Ironworks.jpg Colin.jpg Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG Proteus at the D.Fusit Warehouse.jpg Mike passes the Small Controller.jpg Proteus is pretty spooky, home slice.jpg Proteus still.jpg Mid Sodor Gunpowder Warehouse.JPG Mid Sodor Gunpowder Gate.JPG Mid Sodor D. Fusit DSC 0002.JPG Madge and Roxanne, man.jpg Sir Frederick Aura and the "grabber".jpg Stepney says whoa now!.jpg The Scrap Engine at the Smelters.jpg The Smelters with Arry and Bert.jpg Thin Controller is a boss.jpg Vegard DSC 0003.JPG Luke, Paxton, and Alfie.jpg Last Haven.jpg Last Haven Stanley Madge Thin Controller Roxanne Small Controller.jpg Last Haven Bazooka aftermath.jpg Flynn and the Fire Brigade.jpg Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Carlo Debris is the public enemy.jpg Carlo and Moxie Shipping and Handling.jpg Blue Mountain Quarry Funky Soul Brother Check it out now.jpg Bloodshed at Last Haven Splatter Madge.jpg Belle, Thin Controller, Roxanne.jpg Belle, Hank, Flynn, Fire Brigade.jpg Belle The Firefighting Engine.jpg ScottForemanOkamotoandStuffWOOHOO.png HiroatLastHaven.png|Hiro arriving at the Last Haven AurawithNoHatJiggy.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2